A Lovestruck Heichou
by SantCat
Summary: Ketika sang Kapten jatuh cinta. Betapa lebaynya dia. One shot.


**A Lovestruck Heichou**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

** Disclaimer : **SNK dan cover image bukan milik saya.

**Warning : **OOC everywhere. Terinspirasi oleh sebuah doujinshi asal nemu jauh sebelum saya jadi author yang entah apa judulnya dengan banyak perubahan. Dan Levi sangat mesum. Sangat pedo. Sangat posesif. Hati-hati, Anda sudah saya peringatkan.

* * *

Levi memandang sekali lagi ke arah pemuda titan di sebelahnya yang kini tengah diperiksa oleh Hange. Sepertinya dia memiliki kemampuan regenerasi seperti titan. Wajah bodohnya memandang Hange bingung ketika pipinya dicubit dan mulutnya dipaksa dibuka lebar.

Sang Kapten menghela napas sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ketika ia bertemu dengan bocah itu di dalam sel, ia tertarik dengan api semangat yang berkobar di matanya yang entah berwarna apa. Hijau? Biru? Entahlah. Ketika di meja hijau pun bocah itu mendapatkan _respect_ darinya karena ia tak sekalipun mengeluh ketika dihajar habis-habisan oleh sang Kapten. Tak ada sedikit pun rasa dendam dalam matanya.

Sekarang ia kecewa. Setelah melihat bocah itu di ruangan ini, ternyata ia hanyalah bocah umur 15 tahun biasa. Padahal, Levi berpikir akan mengambil Eren sebagai murid atau apalah untuk mengajarkannya teknik membunuh titan yang paling efektif melihat antusiasmenya yang sangat tinggi untuk memberantas makhluk menjijikkan di luar dinding sana. Tapi, sekarang yang ia lihat hanyalah bocah polos dengan wajah idiot yang pasrah saja tubuhnya digrepe-grepe oleh si kacamata sialan itu. Sekali lagi, ia menghela napas kecewa.

Ia memperhatikan bocah berambut cokelat itu dibuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Tampaknya sang bocah sadar sedang diperhatikan lalu tersenyum cerah kepada Kapten idolanya. Levi yang melihat pancaran bunga-bunga dari wajah yang (tak terduga) manis sekali itu tak sengaja meneteskan darah dari hidungnya. Nggak sengaja loh ya, bukan karena Levi terpesona.

"Levi. Kau mimisan loh. Mau kuperiksa?" ujar Hange bersemangat dengan liur di sudut bibirnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Levi tidak peduli dengan cairan menjijikkan di sudut bibir rekan sejawatnya ataupun fakta bahwa hidungnya tak berhenti mengalirkan cairan merah. Matanya telah tertawan oleh sepasang permata indah yang memancarkan sinar kekaguman ke arahnya saat ini.

Gawat. Kayaknya Kapten kita jatuh cinta.

* * *

Levi memandang Eren yang tengah mencabuti rumput. Bocah itu berdiri di atas kedua tangan dan kakinya membelakangi sang Kapten, sehingga Levi bisa mendapatkan pemandangan pantat bawahannya dengan jelas. Dasar om-om mesum.

Tapi, ada yang mengganggu. Kain seragam yang menutupi bagian bawah Eren menutupi bentuk pantat seksi sang bawahan. Levi menggigit _cravat_-nya geram. Enak saja benda itu menempel pada tubuh seksi bocah kesayangannya. Hanya Levi yang boleh menyentuh bagian sana. Sekilas, di dalam imajinasi paranoidnya, kain itu menyeringai ke arahnya sambil mengelus-elus pantat Eren. Levi menggeram kesal.

"Err... Kapten?" terdengar suara Petra memanggil, membuat Levi tersentak dari imajinasinya.

Levi berdehem. "Kau memanggilku?" Ia berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya dari debu imajiner.

"Euh... iya. Ini sapu lidi Anda," ucap Petra dengan ragu sambil menyerahkan sapu lidi kepada Kaptennya yang entah kenapa bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini.

Levi memasang bandananya yang sedikit longgar lalu mengambil sapu lidi dari tangan Petra kemudian mulai menyapu halaman markas. Bisa gawat kalau ia ketahuan sedang melototin pantat bawahannya. Wibawanya bisa hilang dong. Ayolah, Levi, kembalikan imej dinginmu.

Sambil menyapu, sang Kapten ngayal, apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan di dalam kastil ini bersama dengan Eren ketika dia berhasil mengusir Petra dkk. Mungkin dia bisa mengajak Eren ke kamarnya, mendorongnya ke atas kasur, memerangkap sang mangsa di antara kedua tangannya, lalu...

"Uwwaahh!"

Mendengar teriakan Eren, kepala Levi langsung menoleh dengan kecepatan cahaya. Terdengar suara retak dari lehernya, tapi ia tak peduli. Tatapan intensnya terarah ke Eren.

"Oi, bocah baru. Masa cuma bawa dua kotak aja udah sempoyongan begitu?" ujar Oluo dengan gaya tiruannya. Tapi tetap membantu si anak baru berdiri dengan menarik tangan Eren.

"A-ah. Terimakasih, Oluo-san," Eren tersenyum ke arah Oluo.

Levi menggertakkan giginya. Di matanya, Oluo dan Eren sedang bermesraan dengan saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing. Senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajah mereka berdua. Sang Kapten mematahkan sapu lidi di tangannya.

Sementara Eren dan Oluo...

"Oi, Eren. Kau melakukan apa tadi? Kenapa Kapten memandangmu mengancam seperti i−akh!" Oluo mengigit lidah saking gugupnya.

"O-Oluo-san? Anda tidak apa-apa?" Eren memegang bahu Oluo. Terdengar suara tinju bertemu dengan dinding. Eren dan Oluo merinding.

* * *

Kali ini, Levi dan para kru sedang membersihkan bagian dalam kastil. Untungnya, khayalan Levi udah tidak separah tadi. Mereka membersihkan kastil dengan konsentrasi tinggi, takut nggak bersih dan disuruh diulang lagi sampai sepuluh kali.

"Oi, bocah." Itu bukan Levi, tapi Oluo. Levi memelototi belakang kepala Oluo. Biasanya ia tak terganggu mendengar Oluo menirukkannya, tapi kali ini, entah kenapa ia kesal.

"Ya, Oluo-san?"

"Bersihkan yang bagian sana." Oluo menunjuk ke arah sebuah jendela di sudut ruangan.

"Baik." Dengan segera, Eren berjalan menuju jendela itu sambil membawa ember dan kain lap. Karena terlalu terburu-buru, ia tak menyadari ada kain lap di lantai, sehingga ia terpeleset kain basah itu lalu terjatuh dengan muka mencium lantai mesra. Levi pengin jadi lantainya. #eh?

"Eren! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Petra langsung menghampiri Eren dan memeriksanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Petra-san. Hanya sedikit lecet di lutut."

"Wah. Harus cepat diobati, nanti infek−"

"Luka seperti itu tinggal dijilat saja beres."

Eren dan Petra mendongak dan mendapati sang Kapten berdiri mengintimidasi di sebelah TKP. Mereka berdua merinding.

"Uhm... i-iya. Maafkan saya, hanya lecet begini saja−"

"Makanya, aku akan menjilat lukamu."

Hening. Oluo menggigit lidahnya.

* * *

Levi mengelap rak kayu dengan kekuatan berlebihan. Ia ingin menghilangkan ingatan barusan, ketika ia mengatakan kalimat paling memalukan sedunia. _Apa-apaan, Levi?! 'Makanya, aku akan menjilat lukamu,' apanya?! Kau tak sadar kalimat itu terdengar sangat mesum!_ Sang Kapten Levi's Squad itu makin memperkuat gesekan kain lapnya.

"Ah! Kapten! Tempat itu bahaya!"

Levi tak mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. Ia terus melanjutkan gesekan di permukaan kayu itu dan tak menyadari rak yang paling atas akan jatuh menimpanya. Ketika ia sadar, sudah terlambat, rak itu akan mengenai wajahnya dan mempermalukan dirinya di depan sang pujaan hati. Selamat tinggal harga diri.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan dua tangan menariknya lalu memeluk tangan kirinya. Rak yang nyaris mengenainya terjatuh berdebam, menimbulkan kepulan debu di hadapannya. Mata Levi melebar lalu melihat ke arah sebelah kirinya. Matanya makin melebar.

"Ah... maafkan saya, Kapten. Seharusnya saya memberi tahu Anda lebih cepat," ujar Eren menyesal sambil menatap Levi dengan wajah bersalah. Kedua tangannya memeluk tangan Levi erat dan tidak juga dilepaskan. Wajah Levi memerah melihat tangannya... dipeluk... menyentuh Eren...

"Ah! Pipi Anda berdarah!" Eren menjilat pipi Levi yang berdarah. "Kalau luka dijilat 'kan. Kapten?" ujarnya polos sambil tersenyum lebar.

Nyawa Levi melayang ke surga.

"KAPTEEEEENNNN!" Levi's Squad berteriak histeris.

* * *

"Baiklah. Jadi, ekspedisi berikutnya kita akan mengikutsertakan Eren sebagai anggota Levi's Squad yang baru. Karena itu, Levi... Levi?"

Yang dipanggil sedang bengong melihat ke luar jendela. Erwin mengangkat sebelah alis tebalnya lalu menoleh ke arah Hange yang sedang menahan tawa dengan tatapan bertanya. Hange menunjuk Levi lalu menyatukan jari-jarinya membentuk hati. Mata biru Erwin tampak sedikit melebar lalu menoleh ke arah Levi.

Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang ditatap Levi di luar sana, Erwin berjalan perlahan menuju jendela kemudian melongok melewati bahu Levi, berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan. Hange mendengus melihat wajah Erwin yang persis bocah kepo.

Mata biru Erwin mencari-cari objek pengamatan Levi di halaman kastil lalu menemukan seseorang yang tengah tertidur di bawah pohon. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan anggota terbaru mereka, kadet Eren Yeager. Wajahnya tampak sangat polos dan rapuh ketika tertidur di bawah sana, membuatnya nampak lebih muda dari umur sebenarnya. Mata Erwin pun mengarah ke Levi. Ia melihat sesuatu yang lain di mata kelabu sang Kapten. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ada selama mereka bekerja melindungi umat manusia dari para titan.

Sinar cinta memenuhi kedua mata sang Kapten. Tatapannya sangat lembut ketika mengamati satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang mampu membuatnya merasakan indahnya cinta. Sebuah senyum kecil terkembang di wajah sang Komandan. Akhirnya, temannya yang satu ini menemukan sesuatu yang berharga, sesuatu yang akan membuatnya bertambah kuat, dan membuatnya berusaha untuk tetap hidup agar bisa tetap kembali melihat wajah orang yang ia cintai.

* * *

**Omake**

"Oi, kacamata sialan."

Hange mengangkat kepalanya dari jurnal−yang ia panggil 'honey'−kesayangannya lalu melemparkan pertanyaan 'ada apa?' tanpa suara. Levi tampak ragu sejenak. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi seberang rekannya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dagu.

"Aku... butuh saran."

Hange tampak kaget. Tumben-tumbenan Kapten yang biasanya gengsian ini minta saran. Pecinta titan itu mulai bersemangat. "Serahkan saja padaku! Saran apa?"

Levi mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah api yang menari-nari di atas lilin di hadapannya. "Ini... soal Eren."

Hange mendengus. "Masalah percintaan, toh." Levi melemparkan pelototan terbaiknya ke arah ilmuwan itu.

"Ugh... sudahlah. Aku pikirkan sendiri saja."

"Eh! Eh! Tunggu dulu! Aku serius! Aku tidak ketawa lagi! Janji deh!"

Sang Kapten menatap Hange skeptis lalu kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia menghela napas. Wajah _lovestruck_-nya kembali muncul.

"Aku bingung harus melakukan apa agar Eren bisa tertarik padaku. Aku ini hanya om-om mesum yang bergairah melihat pantat bawahannya yang umurnya 19 tahun lebih muda." Hange nyaris saja ketawa. Nyaris, kalau saja Levi tidak berniat mencekiknya barusan.

"Baiklah, Om mesum." Levi mengangkat tangannya mengancam. Hange bergidik. "Ok! Ok! Becanda! Kupikir kau seharusnya lebih menjaga imejmu saja."

Sang Kapten mengangkat alis bingung.

"Yah... maksudku, banyak anak muda yang tertarik padamu karena wajahmu yang mengintimidasi lalu gayamu yang (sok) cool. Dan, kupikir, Eren menyukai orang yang lebih tua darinya yang bersikap cool." _Mungkin_. Kata terakhir ia ucapkan dalam hati.

"Jadi... aku hanya harus bersikap cool?"

"Yap!" Hange mengangguk mantap. Walau sebenarnya ia tengah mencubit perutnya agar tidak tertawa melihat wajah Levi yang saat itu tampak... sedikit... OOC.

* * *

Malam itu, Levi duduk di atas kasurnya sambil merenungkan perkataan Hange. Tapi, ia ragu bisa tetap bersikap cool di depan sang pujaan hati yang selalu memancarkan aura keimutan yang sangat sulit untuk dihindari. Levi menjatuhkan wajahnya ke kedua tangan sambil menggeram frustasi.

"Tch. Apa boleh buat, aku ahaus bisa menjaga imejku."

Sebuah suara ketukan pintu memecah lamunannya. Sambil menggerutu, Levi berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukanya dengan kasar.

"Mau apa ka−" perkataannya langsung berhenti ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

Di hadapannya berdiri Eren dengan wajah ketakutan memeluk erat bantalnya.

"Euh... permisi... anu... boleh saya masuk, Kapten?" ujar Eren sambil menatap Levi ragu. Pemandangan yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Levi.

"Ya. Masuklah."

Eren langsung tersenyum cerah lalu masuk ke kamar Levi sambil terus memeluk bantalnya erat-erat. Ia duduk di atas kasur sang Kapten yang diikuti oleh Levi.

_Ada malaikat duduk di atas kasurku!_ Levi menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran mesumnya. Ia menatap pemuda manis di sebelahnya yang masih memeluk bantalnya dengan erat. Levi iri dengan bantal itu. Seandainya saja ia bisa tukaran tempat dengan si bantal.

"Ka-Kapten."

"Hn?"

Eren menatap Levi takut-takut dari balik bantal. "Sa-saya bermimpi buruk tadi. Jadi, tidak bisa tidur sendirian."

Apa?! Ada apa dengan perkembangan ini?! Terlalu manis! Terlalu imut! Apakah akhirnya mereka bisa tidur satu kasur?! Levi berdehem untuk menghilangkan pikiran mesumnya yang sekali lagi mampir walau sudah diusir berkali-kali.

"Kau mimpi apa, bocah?" _Tetap bersikap cool, Levi. jaga imejmu._

"Umh... aku mimpi ada seseorang... memasukkan daun bawang... ke... euh... pa-pa-pantat saya." Bagian terakhir dibisikkan sekecil mungkin oleh Eren. Tapi, masih bisa didengar oleh sang Kapten. Semua darah Levi turun ke bawah.

"Daun bawang?"

"I-iya."

"Dimasukkan ke... sana?"

Eren tak menjawab. Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Semburat merah menjalar hingga telinga.

_Terlalu manis! Aku tak tahan lagi!_

Levi meraih bahu Eren dan menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. Eren menatapnya ketakutan.

"Ka-kapten?"

"Tenang saja, Eren. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi padamu. Tempat itu milikku."

"Eh? Eh? Kapten? Tunggu seben− uwaaahh!"

Levi mendorongnya ke atas kasur. Ketika tangannya akan mencapai ujung baju bawahannya, tiba-tiba Eren memberontak lalu menendangnya hingga terjatuh dari kasur. Dan begitu ia membuka mata ternyata...

Hari sudah pagi. Eren tak ada di kamarnya. Yang tadi itu hanya mimpi. Levi melihat ke bawah. Celananya basah. Ia membenturkan dahinya ke lantai.

"Yang benar saja! Sudah umur 34 masih mimpi basah!"

Pagi itu, terdengar jeritan hati pilu dari arah kamar sang Kapten. Jeritan seorang Kapten yang sedang dirundung cinta.

**TAMAT**

* * *

Pfffttt... Levi, kasihan sekali, di-PHP-in sama otaknya sendiri.

**(= RnR =)**


End file.
